World So Cold
by AgentOfRedAndBlue
Summary: He was slowly losing it. He had sunk so low, he would never be the man he once was. All he wanted was a happily ever after. Is it too late to try? One-shot fic with some angst. Caution **SPOILERS** for Super Paper Mario.


**A/N: This is my first Super Paper Mario story, so I'm hoping I got the personalities right. I am considering making a series of one-shots about the different characters. So if anyone reading this is interested in that please leave a review for me. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN ANYTHING MARIO RELATED, THAT BELONGS TO NINTENDO. ALSO I DO _NOT _OWN THREE DAYS GRACE.**

* * *

**I never thought I'd feel this**

**Guilty and broken down inside**

**Livin' with myself nothing but lies**

How did he come to this? He could hardly believe he had sunk so low. Was he really going to trick these innocent minions into doing his work, his revenge? He could only imagine their looks of horror when they realized his true motives. But by then it would be too late, all would end and he would finally be left in peace to rest forever.

**I always thought I'd make it**

**But never knew I'd let it get so bad**

**Livin' with myself is all I have**

His Timpani was gone, there truly had been no way for him to save her, but yet the pain still persisted. He had destroyed the village of his ancestors and stolen the Dark Prognositcus and was nearly about to end the worlds for good. Yet, he had lied when he said there was no Blumiere left, for he had a small tugging in his heart reminding him of the man he once was. The real man who Timpani fell in love with.

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like I'm frozen in time**

He called another meeting with his minions, his last one before the grand battle that would ultimately seal their doom. He couldn't even bear to look at them. Their hopeful faces ready to follow him into the perfect world of promise. At their curious looks he composed himself and prepared to give them their final orders.

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**

**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**

**Livin' in world so cold, counting the days**

**Since you've gone away, since you've gone away**

He was shocked, shocked to say the least. Dimentio had just brought back news of a remarkable Pixl named Tippi, who seemed to be helping the heros. She had been ranting about a man named Blumiere according to Dimentio. The count had never liked the jester, he always seemed the suspicious type. But maybe now he was possibly speaking the truth?

**Do you ever feel me?**

**Do you ever look deep sown inside?**

**Starin' at yourself paralyzed?**

He blinked in shock. The Pixl, the one he had been warned about, was his Timpani. He could see the total resemblance personality wise. She had always been a strong believer in just causes. He just couldn't believe that he was fated to destroy her after all his attempts to find her and save her. He winced, fate was indeed a cruel mistress.

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like I'm frozen in time**

Even if he wanted to help the heros, he couldn't. He had come too far to fail and was going to keep his word. The plans were all set in motion and he intended to finish what he had started. Even as he fought the heros he wished he could stop the void, but nothing would stop it now. So when Mario landed the final blow he fell to the ground and awaited his fate.

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**

**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**

**Livin' in world so cold, counting the days**

**Since you've gone away, since you've gone away from me**

That's when it happened, he broke down in front of Tippi and the heros. His life had always been full of darkness and Timpani had been his only light. When he thought she had died he refused to give up searching, but when his searches kept coming back empty he had lost it. He had fallen so far from everything he stood for. Now he was crumpled on the ground beaten and bruised with his life flashing before his eyes. A lone tear slipped down his face as he looked up at his beloved pain and sorrow written all over his face.

**I'm too young to lose my soul**

**I'm too young to feel this old**

**So long, I've left behind**

**I feel like I'm losing my mind.**

He groaned slightly, "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched." He shook his head sadly "But I never found you

without you, the world held no meaning or joy... So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me..."

She laughed lightly, "But I am here now... No one can keep us apart anymore... Don't you see?"

"It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you still live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all..." He told them softly.

Timpani sniffled, "But...we're finally together again..."

**Do you ever feel me?**

**Do you ever look deep sown inside?**

**Starin' at yourself paralyzed?**

He began to say something more when Nastasia's voice rang through the air.

"Count, look out!" She yelled.

But he didn't move quick enough. He was prepared to resign his fate when he heard the buzz of magic, but he heard a thump and saw Nastasia's body fall onto the ground next to his. He looked up and much to the entire room's surprise Dimentio was hovering in mid-air above Nastasia, with his ever present grin on his face. The gasps of shock and Timpani's questions fell deaf to his ears, for suddenly the final passage in the Prognosticus made sense.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one. " Dimentio finished his sentence, and realization hit the Count. But there was nothing he could do, the final line was being sent into motion. The end really was near.

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**

**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**

**Livin' in world so cold, counting the days**

**Since you've gone away, since you've gone away from me**

Dimentio had transformed and he had become invincible. The count watched hopelessly from Dimention D, as the heros fought the final battle. Timpani was fluttering around rapidly trying to analyze their current holding cell. Suddenly she stopped, she walked up to him and began yelling. Sure he might have made Timpani mad a few times every now and then, but this was different. She was full out yelling at him, he couldn't blame her, after all they had been through they were finally together and he was giving up on her.

**I'm too young**

**I'm too young**

Suddenly he realized another voice had talked to him. He looked up startled, his minions had all flipped into Dimention D. They now had all proceeded to tell him how loyal they were to him. He couldn't believe it, after all he had put them through and almost destroying their world, they still trusted and loved him. His heart swelled a little bigger when he saw Timpani flutter next to him and confirm her love of him. The Pure Hearts reformed, and flew down towards Mario restoring his health and taking away Dimentio's invincibility.

The battle went downhill from there, Mario beat Dimentio and saved Luigi. The Chaos Heart was still a threat, but Count Bleck looked at Timpani and they both immediately knew what to do. As they confessed their love, he watched Timpani transform. She was exactly as he remembered her, he smiled and took her hand as they walked into their new dimention he had created entirely for them.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story!**

**Keep on Rocking**

**~AgentORAB**


End file.
